Conociendo a Hiashi-sama
by RavennoSora
Summary: One-shot :), Léanlo y asumanlo a su preferencia, gracias! Sonara Aburrido, pero, se han preguntado realmente que pasa por esa cabezita de Hiashi? El super macho y líder del clan Hyuga? . . Que clase de perversiones hay en la cabeza de este hombre?. Las cosas que uno se gana por andar espiando detrás de las puertas, luego dicen que uno tiene mente estilo Jiraya ;)!


Naruto **No es mio** -.- Pero lo sera lml Ok nah :) Lean, ojala se diviertan o pueda sacarles una risa, quien sabe e,e! La idea si fue mía pero estoy segura que deben de haber miles de fics con esta misma tematica pero bueno, es solo para ACLARAR! Demasiado Blah blah blah, Go n Read :33

* * *

Era un día mas en la mansión Hyuga, un simple día mas, los sirvientes ordenaban, algunos ninjas salían y otros entraban, cada quien estaba pendiente de sus asuntos. La menor de esta familia, Hanabi, entrenaba junto a su padre, Hiashi, el líder de este importante y reconocido clan

-Bien Hanabi, una vez mas

El hombre tomo mas de una docena de Kunais y las escondió en las largas mangas de su traje, la chica asintió y en ese momento el lanzo kunai por kunai en dirección a su hija, parecía un tiro al blanco pero Hanabi esquivaba cada uno de manera rápida e impresionante para su edad, luego de uno de los minutos ambos se pusieron e posición de combate para seguir con el entrenamiento que finalizaría con un "empate" ya que Hiashi no le haría daño apropósito a una de sus hijas, el hombre tiene corazón... creo..

-Sentí el entrenamiento mas fácil esta vez- Dijo la castaña alegremente

-Es porque has mejorado

-Neji-nissan me ayuda

-Si, Neji te ha ayudado a ti tanto como a Hinata

-Mi hermana ha mejorado mucho, quiero estar en un equipo como el de ella- la pequeña se sonrojo un poco pero su padre ni lo noto

-Tu objetivo es superarla, es todo

La pequeña castaña le sonrió a su padre y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Todo era tan hermoso, no había mas guerra, nadie había salido lastimado NADIE!, Hiashi vivía tan feliz ya no tenia que visitar tanto a su cardíologo pues solía enloquecer con cualquier cosa que pasara, aunque nunca lo demostraba, su relación mejoraba con sus hijas y con su sobrino al cual se dirija a buscar para discutir ciertos asuntos del clan, mientras caminaba por el pasillo y se disponía a tocar la puerta de Neji escucho ruidos que venían de la habitación de su dulce Hija mayor, Hinata...

-Neji-Nissan es... realmente hermoso- Decía la chica desde la habitación

-Gracias Hinata-sama, me alegra que te guste- se le escucho decir al chico

Hisashi en ese momento se acerco un poco mas a la puerta de la habitación de su hija mayor, la cual, estaba cerrada

-Hinata-sama se que te estas muriendo por agarrarlo verdad?- pregunto el chico

-Bueno pues...-

-No seas tímida, tócalo, es todo tuyo

Hiashi levanto la ceja al escuchar esas oraciones, se acerco a un mas a la puerta para escuchar mejor

-Oh Neji-nissan es tan largo y suave, incluso huele muy bien- exclamaba la chica

-Gracias sin embargo esta algo húmedo y lo siento algo pegajoso

-No es así, se siente muy bien

Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos, ya no estaba cerca de la puerta, claro que no, ahora estaba a punto de comerse la puerta, tenia el oído pegado a esta_-No entiendo que esta pasando-_ pensó el hombre, estaba realmente confundido

-Nissan puedo seguir tocándolo?-preguntaba Hinata

-Seguro- de un momento a otro se escucho una clase de... gemido por parte del chico

-Te hice daño?-pregunto de nuevo ella

-Claro que no, todo lo contrario

-Entonces, se siente bien?

-Claro que si-respondió Neji de manera tranquila

-Por su puesto, no te detengas

-De verdad?

-No pares por favor

Ok, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hiashi se quedo frió ante tal "conversación".Como podía estar pasando eso entre su preciado sobrino y su inocente hija?. Los gemidos por parte del chico salían de vez en cuando, Hiashi solo imagino_** eso**_, era tan sucio solo pensarlo, sin poder soportarlo un solo minuto mas abrió la puerta de golpe

-Jesús, María y Jose, Se puede saber que diablos están haciendo?- exclamo el hombres a los cuatro vientos, su cara estaba tan roja en ese momento, sin embargo, lo único que vio fue a su hija sentada detrás de su primo mientras con sus manos cepillaba el largo cabello del chico

-Ehh?-pronuncio la chica

Hiashi se puso aun mas rojo de la vergüenza que clase de pensamientos estaba empezando a tener? Como podía imaginar esas "situaciones" entre su hija y su sobrino

-Pasa algo Hiashi-sama?-pregunto Neji ya que su tío no les había quitado la mirada de encima en un buen rato, luego Hinata procedió con otra pregunta ya que no había respuesta del hombre que parecía estatua

-Papá te sientes bien?-

-Ella... so-solo esta... ce-cepillando-le... el... cabello-Si, el mismo Hiashi tartamudeando como solía hacerlo su hija mayor, Todo un macho...

-Hiashi-sama se encuentra todo en orden?-volvió Neji a preguntar pero ya su tío se había dado una vuelta y caminaba fuera de la habitación

-No-no-no del to-todo, solo ignorenme-murmuraba Hiashi- _Necesito ver a mi cardíologo de inmediato_- pensó

-Hinata-sama el se ve preocupado y algo consternado-Decía Neji mientras le pasaba un peine a su prima

-Si pero... no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que pueda tener- Dijo ella antes de empezar a desenredar en largo cabello de su primo

* * *

Hiashi se disponía a tomar aire así que salio a caminar por los jardines de su casa, todo estaba en calma, las lindas flores,los animales dando vueltas, y la suave brisa.A lo lejos el veía a su hija menor, pero no estaba sola, se le veía con "el chico perro", el compañero de Hinata, Kiba, aparentemente este la tenia... abrazada?, Hiashi abrió los ojos como platos, suspiro y saco su teléfono

-Bueno días, en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto una chica al otro lado de la linea

-Ehh si, es para apartar una cita con el oftalmólogo, por favor, Oh y también con el cardíologo

-Para cuando la quiere?

-Lo mas pronto posible, si se pasa de este semana puede ser posible que necesite otra con un psicólogo

-De acuerdo

La vejez puede ser un problema, es eso, Oh simplemente eres un pervertido y no lo niegues por que como a Hiashi-sama a TI También te ha pasado pues no tienes la inocencia nivel Hinata Hyuga


End file.
